superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Goes To School Credits
Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Barney Goes to School" * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Director: Garry Potts Ending Credits * Cast: ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Adam - Alexander Jhin ** Amy - Becky Swonke ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Barney - David Voss ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Voices for "Goldilocks & The Three Bears" - Bob West * 1990 Talent Search Winners: Christina Bass, Michael Bertolino, Jenilee Candari, Jana Evans, A.J. Schrader * Program Consultant: Deborra Bruce Murphy, M.Ed. * Story By: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker, Deborra Bruce Murphy, Dennis DeShazer, Tom Dunsmuir, Joseph A. Bailey * Script By: Frank Olsen * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Music Supervisor: Christopher Cerf * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Director: Genia Christine * Associate Directors: Diane P. Mitchell, Gordon McClelland, Mary Schmid * Production Designer: Ronald Baldwin * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Design & Construction: Jess Nelson * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Associate Art Director: Bob Phillips * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Billy Velten * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: David Boothe * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson, Grisha Mynova * Make-Up: Nena Smarz * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Children's Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Script Supervisor: Paula Barrett * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Scenic Design & Specialty Props: Max Cooksey * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Camera Operators: Paul Gore, Patrick Gutierrez * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Floor Manager: James Edwards * Production Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Stage Manager: Hank Smith * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Key Grip: Phill Fulton * Best Boy: David Adams * Electricians: Homer Martin * Grip: Burton Knight * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Jay Judell * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Barbara Wood * Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer * Foley: Phil Allison, Cindy Speer * Assistants to the Producer: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Production Assistants: Tim Carter, Leslie Brothers, Gabrielle Howard, Cher Jung, Ruth Luwisch, Paul Lacy, Martha J. O'Connor * Graphics Animation: Michael Fleming, Linda Hamil * Engineer: Scott Hamil * Video: Susan Noll * Videotape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Chyron Operator: Nancy Breedlove * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Studio Assistants: Todd Davis, James Johnson * Set Construction: Ray Henry * Set Carpenter: Charles Bailey * Swing Crew: Raphael Aquilar, Blass Gutuirez, Santiago Molina * Craftservices: Lisa Escaloni * Child Supervisor: Linda Yost * Barney's Hat Designer: Susie Thennes * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Office Manager: Karen Pigg * Still Photographer: Chris Smith * Vision Mixer: Moyra Bird * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton Kids Chorus · Directed by: Larry Haron ** "I Wish There Were School Everyday" ** by Deborra Bruce Murphy & Bob Singleton ** "Alphabet Chant" ** by Deborra Bruce Murphy ** "There are 7 Days in a Week" (Lyrics) ** "Weather Riddle Song ** "The Shape Song" (Lyrics) ** "Hug a Color" (Lyrics) ** "What I Want to Be" ** "Three Bears" ** © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * "Alligator Pie" by Dennis Lee from Alligator Pie by Dennis Lee · published by Macmillan of Canada, ©Dennis Lee * Special Thanks to: The Black-Eyed Pea Restaurants, Harvey Hotel - Plano, Texas, The Following Schools & Teachers: A.C. Story Elementary - Allen, Texas · Nancy Berg; Country Day School - Allen, Texas · Judy Pate; Lovejay Elementary - Lucas, Texas · Mary Ann Dudko, Margie Larsen; Rountree Elementary - Allen, Texas · Vickie Kivell * Children's Artwork Courtesy of Country Day School * Executive in Charge of Production: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1990 The Lyons Group Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:End Credits Category:Barney Home Video Category:Video Credits Category:Kids Edutainment Video Category:The Lyons Group Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Videos Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Disney Channel